Szabadulás
by ayistion
Summary: A végső megoldása egy keserű házasságnak.


Leült a kényelmes ágyra,kezében egy pohár volt a kedvenc italával. Boldog volt és elégedett, úgy mint még ábbis a házasságuk hosszú évei alatt soha nem érzett így. Annyi megaláztatás és vissza fojtott könnyek után végre újból önmaga lett. Kinézett a hálószoba ablakon. Éjfél felé járhatott. Eszébe jutott, hogy ismerték meg egymást.  
Egyetemre járt, ugyan oda ahova ő is. Az iskolaújság főszerkesztője, az iszonyat jóképű és gazdag. Ez mind ő volt. Az egyetemi lányok álma. Rengetegen voltak szerelmesek belé. De ó még is csak vele foglalkozott. Ez persze idegesítette a többi rajongót, nem is bántak vele kesztyűs kézzel. Minden napra jutott valami apró kis meglepetés a konkurenciától, de nem foglalkozott vele. Rögtön elfelejtette vetélytársait amikor kettesben voltak. Annyira figyelmes volt. Az első randevún egy francia étterembe vitte, ahol egy évvel előtte kell asztalt foglalni. Csodálatos este volt. Minden egyes apróság stimmelt,egy apró hiba sem volt. Az egész egy valóra vált álomnak tűnt. Még haza is vitte. Ahogy a kocsi lassítani kezdett, ordítani szeretett volna, csak hogy ne legyen vége az estének. Mikor ki akart szállni, meg fogta a kezét, arcát maga felé fordította és megcsókolta. Ajkai olyan puhák voltak, hogy még levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Ő ezt csak megmosolyogta és elengedte. Nagyon lassan szállt ki az autóból arra várva, hogy megállítsa. De nem tette. Az ajtó becsukódott mögötte, gázt adott és elhajtott. Egy kicsit szomorúan ballagott a ház felé, gondolatban még mindig vele volt.  
Tekintete tovább csúszott az ablaktól az ággyal szemben lévő képig. Szép kép, valami olajfestékkel vagy mivel volt készítve. Erről az esküvő jutott az eszébe. Mesébe illő esemény volt. A környék összes újsága ezt a témát rágta,mintha más érdemleges nem is történt volna. Egy óriási templomot béreltek ki, mindent a legnagyobb gonddal díszítettek fel. Rengeteg rózsa, mind csak fehér. Megszólalt a zene és lassan lépegetett be az esküvői ruhájában. Abban a pillanatban igazi hercegnőnek érezte magát. Mivel családja nem volt, egyedül haladt felé. Mindenki felállt, csak őt figyelték. Már majd nem oda ért, amikor kinyújtotta felé a karját. megfogta a kezét. Ott álltak boldogan, egymás mellett. Azt hitte minden nap olyan lesz, mint az, de tévednie kellett. Az csak a kezdete volt a szörnyű rémálomnak. Mindig egyedül volt ezért akarta elhinni, hogy ezután egy vidám élet vár majd rá. Az esküvő után rögtön a saját házukba mentek. Ott gálánsan, ahogy kell, átemelte a küszöbön. Az ajtó lassan csukódott be mögöttük. Ha előbb valaki elmeséli, hogy mi fog történni ez után, valószínűleg kinevette volna az illetőt és azt mondta volna, hogy erre ő soha nem lenne képes. Pedig az volt. Halk kattanással zárult be az ajtó, s kezdetét vette a pokol.  
Egy hónapig minden zökkenőmentesen ment. Feladta munkáját, csak hogy tökéletes háziasszony lehessen. De a legapróbb hibáért is iszonyatos árat kellett fizetnie. Nem szerette ha a limonádéban citromkarikák úszkálnak. Ezt úgy tudta meg, hogy egy alkalommal karikákkal merte felszolgálni. Az üvegkancsó hatalmas ívben repült ki az ablakon. Persze tartalmát először az arcába vágta. Hajnalig tartott mire mindent feltakarított. Mikor fáradtan a szobába nyitott azt parancsolt, hogy a földön aludjon. Nem értette, ellenkezése jutalma pedig a verés volt. A kínzás vége után kihajította a szoba elé. Tehetetlenül hagyta ezt, mit sem sejtve a bánásmód okáról.  
Még mindig az ágyon ült a képet bámulva. Egyik lábát a másikon keresztbe vetve ült és mosolygott magában. Eszébe jutott az a vörös hajú nő, aki elcsábította őt. Már több éve voltak házasok, a veréseket, amelyek azóta mindennaposak lettek, kezdte már megszokni. Gondolatban már jó ideje ott tartott, hogy megérdemli amit kap, mert nem jó feleség. Az ismerőseinek nem mert erről beszélni, úgy sem hittek volna neki, barátai pedig már nem is voltak. Az a nő, a nevét se tudta, egy cégnél dolgozott vele, nagyon csinos volt. A karácsonyi partin jöttek össze és haza vitte magával. A szomszéd szobában aludt, míg ők egymással voltak elfoglalva. Mintha egy tőrt szúrtak volna szívébe, úgy fájt. Ekkor kezdte el gyűlölni. Soha senkit nem utált még ennyire, mint akkor őt. Senkit. Azon az estén gondolatai villámként cikáztak, egy percet se tudott aludni. Reggel robotként takarított fel utánuk. Reggelit készített és ő vigyorogva jött le a konyhába, kijelentette, hogy ezentúl az a nő is velük fog élni. Ledermedt. Nem akarta elhinni.  
Lassan felállt az ágyról. Ennek a kijelentésnek már két hónapja. Eddig bírta. Kiment a szobából s átlépett a nő fölött. A feje melletti tócsát is szépen kikerülte majd az ajtó melletti kis asztalról felvette a pisztolyt. Szép darab volt, fekete márvány markolattal. Lement a lépcsőn a nappaliba. Még mindig ott ült a TV előtt. Ingét és farmerját már teljesen eláztatta a sötété folyadék. Oda ment hozzá, leült mellé és kikapcsolta a készüléket. Egy csókot nyomott jéghideg arcára, majd a bejártai ajtó felé vette az irányt. Mikor kinyitotta, még egyszer vissza fordult.  
- Viszlát.- mondta kedvesen és kilépett az éjszakába. Már vártak rá.


End file.
